These ancillary studies provide a unique opportunity to evaluate important factors, in African American men, related to the pathophysiology of hypertension, the effects of hypertension on the cardiovascular system, and changes in the cardiovascular system associated with a novel class of antihypertensive medications with few side effects, while evaluating a community health care worker/nurse based special intervention. This group of men may have results that are different than the Caucasian populations that have been predominantly studied in previous investigations. These findings may improve our ability to more effectively treat hypertension and to help prevent the adverse events that are associated with hypertension.